heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.15 - Howard Stark Gets a Check-Up
Agent Coulson arrives for his scheduled meeting with someone claiming to be Howard Stark. Two minutes early. For him, that's running late. He had to spend all morning combing through ancient SHIELD files, searching classified databases, finding passwords and overrides for the complete history of the LMD project. It took most of the morning and the services of half a dozen agents, but he finally feels like he's got enough information to conduct his investigation. He enters the interview room with a tablet computer under his arm and a thick pile of actual paper documents. He sets the pile of papers on the corner of the table, his tablet in the middle and then pours himself a glass of water. He checks his watch. Thirty seconds until the meeting. An agent opens the door and says, "Mr. Howard Start to see you, Agent Coulson." Phil gives the agent a nod. "Show him in please." The agent nods briefly to Coulson and retreats. The man who is let in looks nothing like the Howard Stark that was all over the media for decades and everything like Howard's lab assistant, Doctor Sebastian Long. He's wearing a well-tailored but conservatively classic suit, with a visitor badge clipped to his lapel. His hair's been combed back in a rather throwback style. "Well. It's been a long time since I've seen a room like this. Probably not since I initially got my security clearance. Hello, Howard Stark," He offers his hand to Coulson. Phil Coulson takes Howard's hand and shakes it. "I must admit, Mr. Stark, you don't look very much like your pictures." He gestures toward the table indicating the seat opposite his. All the electronic recording devices are calibrated to that seat. "If you'll just take a seat, Mr. Stark, we'll try and make this as quick and painless as possible." He glances over at the water glass. "Water? Coffee?" he offers. It's only the first test of many. "I'd prefer something harder, but I understand that it's become taboo to drink in the office," Howard cracks a small smile, then sits in the chair. "It's a bit unnerving, isn't it? But it's better than being dead. Coffee, black. If you don't mind." Phil says, ""Coffee for Mr. Stark please." He gives Stark a nod and lays his hands on the stack of files. The coffee will likely take a minute or two. He takes a small sip of his water and starts. "So, you initiated the LMD project at the request of the DOD on what date? And on who's authority?" Howard Stark folds his hands on the table and looks across the table at Coulson. "Spring of 1986 was when we were initially given the go-ahead to start developing LMDs. Though I didn't start working extensively on it until early 1988. My handling agent was Agent...Brass, I believe, then Agent Samuels. I don't recall who initially approved the project. Some high-up type with an Italian name. Doctor Long's paper on cybernetics temporarily housing a human consciousness was what started the wheels turning." Phil Coulson taps on his tablet computer as Mr. Stark answers his questions. "Do you recall the publication that issued Doctor Long's paper?" The door opens and a different agent comes in with a small coffeepot and two mugs. She sets each mug down next to Howard first and then Agent Coulson and pours. "What was the project's initial name?" Howard remains calm and collected, as if this is just a casual conversation and not an interrogation. "I don't recall. I don't have an eidetic memory. I'm a genius, but I don't remember everything perfectly. It was either the Journal for Technological Innovation or Datalog Monthly. More likely the JTI." He picks up his coffee after it's poured with a polite nod of thanks. "The original project codename was Project Octopus." Many arms used to combat HYDRA. Fitting. Phil Coulson nods and continues. "Well, we are talking about things that happened fairly recently for you, subjectively. Did you suffer any measurable memory loss due to your... deactivation?" He waits for Howard to finish pouring and then pours himself a cup. He also takes his coffee black. "Did Agent Brass do your initial security interview?" Howard chuckles and leans back in his chair. He rubs his face. "My initial security interview was in...1939. Long before Agent Brass was born." As far as memory loss goes, he shrugs. "I suppose? Somewhat? I was sleeping a long time. I've been running diagnostics on my neural pathways, but I haven't encountered any significant problems. But I am a prototype. There's bound to be some." You say, "What can you tell me about Steve Rodgers? Where and when you met him, under what circumstances?" He takes a gulp of his coffee and sets the cup down. "And what was the name of your primary assistant at the time?" "The SSR, during World War II. Steve was the first test subject for Doctor Erskine's serum. I made his shield. I also air-dropped him behind enemy lines so he could rescue his friend." Howard chuckles. "A fact that did not exactly endear me to the military. If only they didn't need me, I might have been arrested." There's that Stark arrogance that he's been keeping under wraps so far. "Honestly, I didn't pay attention to my assistants back then. Terrible of me, I know. But I was young and full of myself and high on my own power. The military supplied them." Phil Coulson nods and taps on his tablet a bit. He's making sure that the camera's are recording everything. "There's another element that went into Captain America's shield, other than vibranium, do you remember what you used? Also, does the name William Todd mean anything to you?" "Trace amounts of titanium. And the strap, of course," Howard smiles a bit cheekily. "General Todd green lit the program. Now let me ask some questions." He pushes his coffee away and leans forward to meet Coulson eye-to-eye. "Do you doubt that it's possible that I am in fact, the consciousness of Howard Stark inside this LMD? Doctor Long was quite enthusiastic in his belief that the Phoenix Protocols could successfully recall the consciousness of the person connected to it. He was certainly smart enough, especially given he was the one who sorted out how to have a human consciousness remote pilot a duplicate to begin with." He cants his head. "On my way in here, I counted no less than a dozen of my innovations at-work in the building security. I could take you through each one and tell you exactly the path it took from prototype to implementation and probably hazard a guess just who you had working on subsequent models. I can look at technology and see fingerprints all over it. I can take you to my lab where I developed the LMDs and you can see the datalogs that detailed the whole transfer period and Doctor Long's research. You can scan my brain and compare it to the cortical scan I know you have on-file because I gave it to you, to show off the fact that I had developed a high-resolution cortical scanner. So. Can we get right to the crux of this instead of taking a trot down memory lane? I'm an old man. I can only handle so much." Phil Coulson doesn't flinch or give an inch when given the tech genius's stare. He does recognize it though. Like father, like son. "We're trying to establish a baseline here, Mr. Stark. If you are indeed Mr. Stark and not just a ghost memory of him." Coulson taps the large pile of files next to him. "Is it possible you're Howard Stark? Yes, it's possible. But that's not what you're here to determine, is it? We're trying to ascertain the facts." He glances up over his shoulder toward the hidden cameras and scanning equipment. "We are, in fact, running a real-time scan of your brain during the questioning process. The Q&A is part of the test. And while we do appreciate that you pioneered the cortex scanning prototypes, trust me, we've come a long way in the last 40 years with regards to that piece of technology." He looks back to Howard Stark. "You're really a conundrum, you know that? Even if you are Howard Stark, the body you inhabit likely has the legal rights of a toaster. You're probably owned by your son. Funny world, isn't it?" "Hilarious," Howard deadpans. "Yes, I'm aware. And I've thought about it. And I can assure you that if you treat me like a toaster, my son will have something to say about it." He glances around. "I know you're recording me. Of course you are. You're spies." He looks at his coffee cup and then at Coulson. "If I have all of the memories of Howard Stark, all of his intelligence, all of his feelings, then what does it matter if I'm a ghost image or the real thing? I'm me in all the ways that matter. A ghost memory of me is worth five of men with ordinary minds." Agent Coulson doesn't react much. "I never offer a toaster coffee. That would be crazy." He drums his fingertips on the files and says, "Just a few more questions, Mr. Stark." He reaches into the pile of documents and pulls out a plain black folder. "What was the second anniversary gift you gave your late wife Maria? And where were you living at the time?" Agent Coulson takes a big slug of his coffee and puts the folder on the top of the pile. The mention of Maria provokes a very clear change, both on Howard's face and in the brain scan they're running. It's only a few weeks since he found out about her, even though it happened over 25 years ago. "We were living in Los Angeles. And I..." his voice hitches a little and he shakes his head. "I made them name a wing after her at the pediatric hospital where Tony was born. It was a PR exercise. We always found gifts to be pretty foolish. She knew she could get herself anything she wanted." Phil Coulson checks his tablet, the tests have completed. He gives Howard a moment of silence though. He knows he just hit a soft spot. And machine or no, the brain scan is lighting up like a regular human being. He takes a final gulp of his coffee and sets the mug down. "I think that we have all that we need, Mr. Stark." He secures his tablet and stands. "I'd share our results with you, but that would be against protocols. Your security clearance was revoked when you, uh, died. If you're going to want to re-instate it, I suggest you get your son to start that particular trail of paperwork. It would have a little more emphasis than if it came from my desk, as I'm sure you can well imagine." He makes his way to the door and opens it. The agent standing there waits for Howard. "Agent Frasher will see you out, Mr. Stark." Howard doesn't stand immediately. It takes a moment for him to compose himself. When he does, he does so in true fashion for him. The mask goes back on and he re-fastens the buttons of his suit jacket. "I don't think it's a matter of my wants, Agent Coulson. You know you need me." And with that, the slightly frazzled, but mostly composed Howard Stark turns and lets said Agent Frasher escort him out in silence. Phil Coulson closes the door behind Mr. Stark, not rising to the verbal bait. As he gathers the files and his tablet up, he asks the room, "What is our final number?" There's a slight pause and a female agent's voice says in the room. "We're able to confirm his identity to 96 percent plus or minus 2 percent." "So, as good as can be expected, under the circumstances, but not absolute confirmation." says Coulson. "I'll file the report." And he too exits the room. Category:Log